Always Love You
by iamnoelle6
Summary: Sharkboy and Lavagirl are dating. Short and sweet, please read. My first Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl story! One-shot, check out my other Twilight stories! Read and review please!


**Sharkboy and Lavagirl **

**Ok, so I saw some of the stories for here, and I write some Twilight stories, um, please read this, because I think you may like it a lot! Love you all for reading. Rated 'T' for language. Sharkboy/lava girl, sort of plot less, so if you want a plot, then sorry. This is just a one-shot, sorry.**

**

* * *

**

Lavagirl's POV

**Ahh, planet drool. Ever since Max came and visited, everything has been running amazingly. Kids are happy here and the ice princess and I are sort of friends I guess. We talk, but well, we aren't really friends. We are supposed to be enemies, but I don't care, she can be nice. **

**My now boyfriend, wow. Sharkboy and I just got together a few months ago. We live happily in Planet Drool with Max only visiting, well, I haven't seen him ever since before Sharkboy and I got together, together. **

**I ran down the volcano and to the beach in between the ocean and my volcanoes. I smiled as I saw Sharkboy walking up the shore. My heart started to flutter. This has been happening often. **

"**Hey." Sharkboy said with a smile and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. The only problem about me being light or heat and Sharkboy being water is that we could never really kiss for that long. Well, I could, just it would be hard for Sharkboy since its sensitive for that. **

"**Hey sharky." I whispered. **

"**What do you want to do today?" He asked flashing his big and bright smile. Now that is light. **

"**I don't know." I said quietly. **

"**Hmm, well you are looking amazing today." I blushed. The only thing about my blushing is that it turns really red, like bright! "I love it when you blush. It's so beautiful. Just like you of coarse." I smiled and blushed even more. Sharkboy caressed my cheek softly and made it colder. **

"**Thanks. You look great too. What were you thinking of doing?" he smiled devilishly. That sort of made me scared for some reason. **

"**Well, would you want to just do a picnic, right here." Suddenly he was gone. I looked around. **

"**Sharky? Sharkboy this isn't funny! Where the hell are you?" I said whipping myself around in circles. **

"**Right here." He whispered behind me into my ear that made me shiver. I never shiver! I smiled. "I love your smile." He complimented. He took my hand and brought me to a table right behind us. "Sushi?" He asked. I flinched at him asking me this. **

"**Sushi? Sharky, I love you, but sushi isn't always the best thing…" I trailed off at seeing his smile grow wider and him laugh and shake his head. **

"**This is good sushi. Not as raw really." he said to me as he sat down. He pulled out a plate that was filled with sushi that was raw pieces of fish, but they were rapped in sticky and burned rice and seaweed. Just how I like it. "I made Max dream me up some. It took a lot of work." He said with a smile. "and then water, hot tea for you." he said pulling out a cup of water and a hot cup with a tea packet. I loved tea for some reason. **

"**Thanks so much. You know, this is the sweetest thing that you have ever done." I complimented touching his hand softly. **

"**I wanted today to be special." I looked at him in confusion. "Its our anniversary. Our six month anniversary. I told you I would do something special to you for like a week." He said. He sounded a little upset. **

"**I'm sorry. I didn't remember. I wasn't paying attention probably. I was probably looking at how amazing your smile is." I complimented trying to get me to see his smile again. **

"**Well, all you need is some seaweed and some slime and that makes your teeth clean. The smelling good is hard, I just eat some mint leaves which surprisingly grow around here." He said smiling now. **

"**Happy six month anniversary." I whispered. **

"**you too. How have I become so lucky?" He whispered to himself while he put sushi in his mouth. I smiled. **

"**I got lucky here. Look, the sun is just about to set." I said pointing over at the horizon of the beach. He smiled. **

"**Come on." He said holding out his hand. I grabbed it but didn't wrap my hand around it. We walked closer to the water but not too close. We sat as we saw the waves crashing and coming close to us. A large wave crashed and it began coming really close. **

"**Sharkboy…Sharkboy." I whispered as it came closer. I got up and ran back a bit. **

"**Come here, its safe. It can't get to us." Sharkboy reassured me. He reached out his hand and gestured for me to come over to him. I smiled and walked over to him. I trust him. "Come here." He said opening his arms. **

"**I don't think I should…" he smiled. **

"**Just stay relaxed, and it would be worth it, just knowing I have you and I can keep you. Come here." He demanded sweetly. I smiled and leaned into his arms. I stayed nice and relaxed so I wouldn't burn him. **

"**this is nice." I whispered. **

"**It is. Your amazing, Lavagirl." I smiled as he kept bringing the compliments. **

"**If there was a Shark**_**girl**_** would you date her instead of me." He pulled away a short distance just so I could see him roll his eyes. **

"**How could I ever do that. If you would have maybe asked me a year ago I probably would have said, what? Where? Now, that's a really dumb question. I love you, I wouldn't trade you for the world." He said laying back as it became night time. I was the only thing bright, still glowing, still alive. "Would you leave me if there was a lavaboy?" He quizzed. **

"**Oh yeah." I said sarcastically. "No, I couldn't ever be with anyone but you. I love you Sharky." I said and kissed his lips. This time, instead of just a peck, it went deep. His tongue licked my bottom lips asking for entrance, I granted it with no hesitation. I moaned loudly in the kiss and I could feel his corners of his lips creep up. I pulled away. **

"**You're a good kisser." he complimented. I laughed. **

"**you too. Hmm, I love you so much." I whispered. **

"**Me too. You are the only person in my life. I promise. I will always love you. I don't need anyone but you." He said and kissed my neck. **

"**you know, I have never seen such a sweet side of you." He smiled and rolled his eyes following with a shrug. "I sort of like it." He chuckled. **

"**Don't get too used too it." He whispered. His lips connected with mine. And we kept kissing until this dream would end. Hopefully never. Sharkboy, I will never leave you either. Always love you. **

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Okay, so let me know what you think. Yes, it is short, but I really ran out f things to sort of do, so it is really romantic type things. So review if you liked it…: ) or review if you hated it…: ( Just let me know your opinion! Thanks guys! ~TaylorLautnerLover1~ "Noelle"


End file.
